


How Lelouch Acquired Some Valuable Allies

by ChibisUnleashed, KamuiWithFangs



Series: Despina [4]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Gen, Glass Half Full
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibisUnleashed/pseuds/ChibisUnleashed, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamuiWithFangs/pseuds/KamuiWithFangs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An hour and a half and only one beer. Must be some kind of record for Sanzo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Lelouch Acquired Some Valuable Allies

Friday night. Eight pm. Seifer’s hole in the wall of a bar was teeming blue collar and white collar folks alike, all eager for the weekend, all ready to forget the week.

Sanzo sat at their usual table in the back. Hakkai was on the piano.

An hour and a half later, Hakkai joined him. Sanzo was only halfway through his first beer.

“So I was thinking,” the pianist started after a swig of his own drink, smiling, “about the new boss.”

“Hn?”

“I like him.”

...

Sanzo looked at his beer. Half full. 

“....Yeah.”


End file.
